If ever you loved me
by J.M.Barreto
Summary: .: "Para de gracinhas, Strak! Pelo menos uma vez na vida, não esconda seus verdadeiros sentimentos. – Gritou Steve - Ele era seu pai, droga!". Hoje seria o dia do aniversário de Howard Stark se ele estivesse vivo, hoje é o dia em que as feridas mais doem em Tony. :. NOT SLASH.


Does it hurt when you think about me?

.

Steve, apesar da pouca experiência com o século 21, sabia reconhecer com destreza quando um amigo seu estava com problemas. Sejam eles das décadas passadas ou atuais, amigos são sempre os mesmos.

Apesar de relutar em voz alta a existência de mesmo uma relação de amizade com o Homem de Ferro, Steve sabe que esse homem arrogante é mais que seu companheiro de batalhas, mais que um "me dê cobertura que eu te dou também". Tony Stark –_sussurro_- era seu amigo.

E hoje ele precisava de sua ajuda e apoio, mesmo que ele nunca vá admitir.

Corajosamente, o Capitão comprou algumas dúzias de rosquinha e arrastou sua moto até a entrada luxuosa da mansão do multimilionário. Assim que colocou seus pés no chão de mármore da varanda da casa, JARVIS já o foi cumprimentando, dizendo que a senhorita Potts estava viajando, seu senhor trabalhando na oficina (com ordens de não ser incomodado por ninguém a menos que a terceira guerra mundial esteja sendo perdida) e que as condições climáticas eram hoje ideias para um passeio de lancha.

Ignorando a voz eletrônica, Steve caminhou em direção ao "porão de Tony" como gostava de chamar. Confirmando suas mais certas certezas, lá estava o playboy, milionário, gênio, filantropo totalmente concentrado, trabalhando sobre alguma estrutura minúscula que sinceramente Rogers não entendia e nem buscava entender.

- Boa noite, Stark – Exclamou Steve jogando sob a bancada de metal polido as rosquinhas. Assustado, Anthony saltou e quase mandou pelos ares suas ferramentas.

- Mas que merda... Cap, o que você está fazendo aqui?! – Espremeu as sobrancelhas um tanto desconfiado. Steve sorriu e recostou-se no balcão, pegando uma rosquinha coberta com uma generosa camada de baunilha.

- Passei para dizer Oi, só isso. – Os olhos do Homem de Ferro se tornaram ainda mais oblíquos, sua expressão confusa era quase cômica. Lentamente, juntou-se ao supersoldado e também roubou uma rosquinha do pacote, dando apenas uma mordida anêmica.

- Oi pra você – Resmungou contrariado. Rogers grunhiu em resposta.

- Soube que Potts está viajando. JARIS me contou – Disse apontando o dedo melado de cobertura de baunilha para o computador.

- É, eu pedi a ela que fosse resolver alguns problemas para mim. – Respondeu dando os ombros e voltando a se sentar em sua mesa, limpando as mãos ágeis e firmes nas próprias calças – Bem, você já disse seu Oi, então já pode ir. Foi bom te ver, Cap. Ah, mas se quiser é claro, pode deixar as rosquinhas.

Steve o olhou de esguelha e suspirou irritado. Por que Tony Stark não podia tirar pelo menos uma vez a mascara de durão e falar sobre seus sentimentos? Era mais fácil se entocar em seu laboratório fingindo que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ótimo e que a viajem de sua namorada era apenas uma consciência.

O silencio começou vagarosamente a se estender e Steve permaneceu plantado no mesmo lugar, olhando para a parede a sua frente, apenas esperando que Tony cedesse e começasse a falar. Mas a vida não era assim tão simples e Tony Strak não era um desistente (as continuas batidas de seu coração provam isso).

Os dez intermináveis minutos começaram a irritar o milionário, cuja perna quicava impacientemente e os olhos iam do frágil componente que construía para o Capitão America em intervalos cada vez menores.

- Certo,– Rugiu Tony, largando de vez as ferramentas no balcão e rolando a cadeira para trás, ganhando uma boa visão da sala e de seu convidado. – o que você quer? Um discurso emocionado ou cheio de magoa e ressentimento? Huum, talvez você queira algumas lagrimas...

- Para de gracinhas, Strak – Repreendeu balançando a cabeça pesadamente. Ele era tão cabeça dura. – Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida, não esconda seus verdadeiros sentimentos com piadinhas e ceninhas.

Steve se levantou e caminhou até a mesa do moreno, onde um porta retrato emoldurava uma foto amarelada e desgastada pelo tempo. Howard Strak e seu herdeiro estavam sentados sob um dos maravilhosos carros de seu pai numa tarde de sol poente em algum lugar perto do Grand Canyon.

- Ele era seu pai, merda! – Exclamou apontando para o retrato. – Não tem problema em ficar triste no dia do aniversário dele ou não querer falar, o problema é você fingir que nada disso atinge o Grande Anthony Strak e se comportar como um grande idiota irônico insensível.

Steve parou de falar quando se deu conta que estava começando gritando. Mas apesar de sua explosão, Tony permaneceu com a mesma expressão de tédio, o que o fez querer acerta um soco bem em seu rosto.

Insensível a careta de irritação do amigo, o gênio levantou-se, caminhou e parou perigosamente em frente ao super-_irado-_soldado. Calmamente ele levantou suas mãos calejadas e tocou o retrato.

- Essa foto aqui é a única foto que eu tenho de meu pai fora de um laboratório, o resto só são fotos minhas e dele trabalhando em algum projeto ou as que as revistas tiravam – A voz de Tony era perigosamente calma, escondendo uniformemente a confusão de emoções que ele secretamente sentia.

Pelo amor de Deus, será que era tão difícil ficar sozinha em sua própria casa por pelo menos algumas horas? O único desejo de Tony para essa noite era ficar em casa quieto, trabalhando em sua armadura. Ele só queria entrar em seu laboratório e, assim como seu pai fazia, desaparecer; fingir que o mundo não existe mundo, que não existem terceiros. Ele só queria sentar e calcular, sentar e ficar imune às memórias de seu pai e as malditas festas que seriam dadas hoje em sua homenagem. Dane-se que hoje seria seu aniversario, se Hoarwd Stark estivesse vivo hoje ele com certeza não estaria em nenhuma dessas festas idiotas e vazias. Ele estaria no mesmo lugar onde seu filho está, trabalhando em seu laboratório.

- Talvez seja difícil para você entender isso Cap, mas o homem que você conheceu há 70 anos não era o mesmo homem que eu um dia eu chamei de pai. Aquele Howard que você conheceu era realmente incrível, carismático, genial e tudo mais que você queira chamar. Mas, a verdade é que ele era um péssimo pai. Howard, o meu pai, nunca demonstrou qualquer tipo de amor por mim. Tudo bem que eu posso ter sido sua melhor criação e tudo mais, mas e dai? E dai que ele apostou suas esperanças em mim, _e dai?! _Quem se importa com isso? Eu não me importo! A única coisa que me importa é que ele nunca, absolutamente nunca, disse uma palavra de carinho para mim, nunca disse um "eu te amo" ou "bom trabalho filho". NUNCA!

Steve ficou em silencio. Sua respiração antes ofegante de irritação era apenas um múrmuro pesado. Desesperadamente, ele tentou ignorar as mãos tremulas e os olhos injetados de magoa e dor de Tony, que pela primeira vez em sua vida, parecia a beira de uma sincope.

- Antes de tentar explorar o que eu sinto em relação a meu pai, se informe antes. Antes de querer bancar o amigo dedicado pense se não é melhor ficar quietinho e bancar o amigo cego. – Tony riu um riso histérico e rosnou: - Mas pelo menos agora você sabe como eu me sinto sobre meu pai morto. Parabéns soldado, cumpriu sua missão, agora você já pode ir embora.

Rogers mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ganhar tempo para encontrar palavras certas. Sua boca se abriu e fechou es antes de qualquer som saísse de sua garganta.

- Eu não vou embora. – Falou Steve pateticamente, sem alterar um décimo sequer de voz.

- Que bom, – gritou o Homem de Ferro subindo as escadas a passos pesados e rápidos – realmente fantástico. Mas não pense. Rogers, em me consolar. Por que se teve uma coisa que meu pai me ensinou bem foi a ser forte, ter literalmente ferro na espinha dorsal.

Steve balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. O Capitão America estava ainda em estado de choque, os sentimentos tão explícitos e crus nos olhos de Tony demonstravam ao falar de Howard quase o fez com que se arrepender ter ver vindo. Pelo menos, pensou consigo, é melhor deixar o rio fluir do que o prender.

- Eu não sei se essa força é um bem ou um mal, Tony. Realmente não sei – Murmuro Steve sob sua respiração cansada. Deus, ele precisava de uma bebida.

Sem olhar para trás, o Capitão America, o primeiro vingador, silenciosamente pegou o saco de rosquinha há muito tempo abandonado e foi se juntar ao poderoso Homem de Ferro em uma de suas mais difíceis missões: esquecer a memória de Howard Strak no dia de seu próprio aniversário.

Someday if ever you loved me you´d say it´s okay

It´s okay

It´s okay

.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Eu gostei muito dessa fic porque pela primeira vez estou expondo Tony dessa forma, como um homem com uma infância difícil e como a falta da demonstração de amor de Howard o afeta, apesar de sua cabeça-durice (essa palavra existe?)**

** O que vocês acharam? Mandem Reviews ok? Eles são amigos! :))**


End file.
